sonypicturesanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
List of villains' defeats
Shaw: During the credits, Shaw is seen tarred and feathered after being beat up by the other animals. He is then hit by Bob and Bobbie's RV while trying to cross the road and tied on the top of it. Bob and Bobbie laugh about this, believing Shaw to be Bigfoot. Scared out of his wits, Shaw screams out in defeat. In Scared Silly, Shaw was tranquilized by Gordy, Ed and Edna were arrested and taken to jail for good and Open Season is back to be illegal. * Tank Evans: Afterwards, Tank is disqualified from the surf off and his trophy gets smashed. * Reggie Belafonte: Gets betrayed by his assitant, Mikey by taking off his hair and falls onto a surf board. * Fifi: Fifi finally got his hands on it, and presses the button despite warnings from the other characters, only to find the collars all over his body. This resulted to him losing all his fur and redeemed in 3rd film. * Mayor Shelbourne: During the ending credits, he is found and deflated of all his extra pounds and returned to his original weight, before being arrested by Earl for his actions. However, taking advantage that Earl becames distracted for a moment, he jumps into a hole, possibly escaping or simply falling to his possible demise. * FLDSMDFR: Destroyed by his creator, Flint Lockwood. He redeemed in 2nd film. * Doug: Redeemed and join the Maslova Family Circus along with Alistair. * Gargamel: He was stuck in New York City powerless and while the Smurfs went back to Smurf Village with victory and no Gargamel to bother him. In 2nd film, At the end when Gargamel blasts off into the air, he and Azrael gets sent back to the castle. They get into a fight and Azrael then attacks Gargamel with his claws. * Azrael: Defeated with Gargamel. In 2nd film, At the end when Gargamel blasts off into the air, he and Azrael gets sent back to the castle. They get into a fight and Azrael then attacks Gargamel with his claws. * Black Bellamy: Arrested. * Queen Victoria: Near the end of the film, the other rare animals decide to eat Queen Victoria. * Quasimodo Wilson: Freezed by Dracula. During the last scene, he was still stuck and had werewolf puppies playing with his frozen body. * Chester V: Eaten alive by Cheespider. * Bat Cronies: Defeated. * Bela: In the end, Bela tried to kill Johnny, but was stopped and shrunk to a harmless size by Vlad and was grabbed and licked excessively by Wayne's children. * Slappy the Dummy: Slappy, in a final attempt at revenge, grabbed Stine and began strangling him, but Stine kicked him, sending Slappy flying into the vortex, cackling madly until he finally vanished inside. * Smiler: Has her teeth broken from being crushed by a giant Virus Bot, then wears braces in the Loser Lounge. Gallery This is a gallery of various villains from movies, TV series, and video games, who have various defeats, deaths, despairs. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-8499.jpg|Hunters' defeat open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-9317.jpg|Shaw's defeat surfsup-disneyscreencaps.com-8963.jpg|Tank Evans' defeat Reggie Belafonte .jpg|Reggie Belafonte's defeat open-season2-disneyscreencaps.com-8327.jpg|Fifi's defeat cloudy-meatballs-disneyscreencaps.com-9125.jpg|FLDSMDFR's death cloudy-meatballs-disneyscreencaps.com-9788.jpg|Mayor Shelbourne's presumably death Open-season3-disneyscreencaps.com-8526.jpg|Doug's rehabilitation the-smurfs-disneyscreencaps.com-11403.jpg|Gargamel and Azrael's defeat (1st film) pirates-misfits-disneyscreencaps.com-9519.jpg|Queen Victoria's defeat hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-9582.jpg|Quasimodo Wilson's defeat smurfs2-disneyscreencaps.com-11474.jpg|Gargamel and Azrael's defeat (2nd film) cloudy2-disneyscreencaps.com-8823.jpg|Chester V's minions defeat #1 cloudy2-disneyscreencaps.com-8893.jpg|Chester V's minions defeat #2 cloudy2-disneyscreencaps.com-8894.jpg|Chester V's minions defeat #3 cloudy2-disneyscreencaps.com-8901.jpg|Chester V's minions defeat #4 cloudy2-disneyscreencaps.com-9609.jpg|Chester V's death hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-9196.jpg|Bat Cronies' defeat hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-9338.jpg|Bela's defeat Slappy's_defeat.png|Slappy the Dummy's defeat IMG_20170803_180827.jpg|Gargamel, Azrael and Monty's defeat (The Lost Village) Skeletons defeat.png|Skeletons' defeat (Puppy!) Screenshot_2017-08-03-18-09-27.png|Smiler's defeat Category:Villains Category:Defeats Category:Deaths